Love In The Shadows
by Gleek1997
Summary: Blaine was older than Kurt but that didn't stop them from trying to love each other however time is running out and Kurt? He's looking on from the sidelines, he has just two weeks to actually meet the guy and fall in love and then maybe convince him not to leave...for England. Diary form.


A/N: Hey! So this story will be written in the form of a diary and I know that's not to everyone's taste but I hope you like it anyway :D

Dear Diary,

Living in Lima, Ohio was difficult for anyone, jobs weren't widely available and houses were becoming harder to buy. Pretty sure the air was becoming more polluted too but I'm just biased. The only thing worse than Living in Lima was growing up in Lima. School was the best place for a group of insecure teens to team up and pick flaws in the other students. The walls of McKinley also contained jealous, stuck up bitches who would go out of their way to make life harder for you. The one person who knew the most about this is me, Kurt Hummel. My tormenters? Santana Lopez and Dave Karofsky.

Santana and Dave were in a steady relationship and were respected by the majority of the school. Whether this was because people generally admired them or because they were too scared to do anything but respect them, was yet to be determined. The reason behind their high statuses? Well, Santana was the head cheerleader and Dave was the quarterback of the football team. I say 'was' because they're not anymore…well none of us attend McKinley anymore.

This all took place about 5 years ago when I was a student there. You may ask, why am I writing this now? Well, the truth is, I'm not entirely sure. The only thing I do know is that high school was the hardest time of my life but it was worth it. Maybe that's why I'm writing this, to tell you that it does get better. No matter what challenges face you in life, somewhere deep inside you, you have the courage to get up in the morning and face the day. One motto got me through life, it was something my mother said to me.

"Think of a life as a mountain range, you start at the bottom when a challenge hits and you climb the mountain, face the challenge. Sure enough, when you reach the peak there is a long drop down again but having the courage to get up to the top just to enjoy that place you're in is worth the trouble. Just like climbing a mountain is worth it just to look at beautiful scenery. It may take a while to reach the top to overcome the challenge but when you're up there simply embrace it and enjoy it while it lasts."

Okay maybe that was more of a story than a motto but there we go.

Anyway, on with the story.

The reason I was tormented was because I'm gay, and what made it worse was, I was the only out boy at my school and I refused to hide it. I must admit Santana was never as physical as Dave but emotional abuse can still be terrifying. Santana would always walk past me in the corridor and call me names like 'princess' and 'fairy' but Dave… I shiver just by thinking about what he did to me. He would push me into lockers and throw me in the dumpsters and slushie me and yeah you can imagine that it wasn't very nice. Once he engraved faggot into my locker. I lived every day in complete fear until the first day I saw a glimmer of hope in the cark park of McKinley high.

(Cue harp music as we travel back in time)

It was the end of the school day and I was walking down the front steps talking nonchalantly with Rachel, my best friend since forever, when I saw him. The most jaw-dropping, gorgeous man I'd ever seen. He was standing next to a silver Audi with his arms crossed and his looking straight at…Rachel! (I know I was surprised at the time too, I mean I love her but she did tend to dress like a toddler in a retirement home – still does but don't tell her I said that)

The next thing I realised was that I was stood on the steps alone as Rachel's pace sped up and she enveloped the guy in a tight hug – JeAlOuS!

What surprised me more was that she just simply said "see you tomorrow Kurt" and then left the parking lot. This meant I was left standing there with a hundred different things spinning round my head. Well she might have given me an explanation but I was completely spaced out upon seeing a dreamy looking guy – my apologies. (And for your information she already had explained, oops!)

As I made my way back to my sleek, black, top of the range Mercedes (sorry to boast but I love that car) I continued to wonder 'How could a guy like him, fall in love with a girl like her?' – oh how I was wrong.

Dammit, the kids are screaming, I'll write more about this guy tomorrow. – Love Kurt.


End file.
